In the field of tissue products, such as facial tissue, bath tissue, table napkins, paper towels and the like, the machine direction (MD) properties are of particular importance for producing a product that is sufficiently strong to withstand use, but soft and flexible enough to be pleasing to the user. The MD properties which contribute most significantly to the performance of a tissue sheet are MD stretch and modulus, as increasing stretch and decreasing the modulus at a given tensile strength will generally increase the durability and reduce the stiffness of the tissue product. Increasing MD stretch and decreasing modulus not only improves the hand feel of the tissue product in-use, it may also improve the manufacturing efficiency of tissue products, particularly the efficiency of converting operations, which would benefit from increases in durability. Thus, it may be desirable to increase the amount of MD stretch while decreasing the MD modulus over that which is obtained by conventional methods and found in conventional sheets. For example, a creped tissue may have an MD Slope of about 20 to about 30 kg. These levels of MD Slope have been decreased in through-air dried uncreped tissues, such as those disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,607,551, to less than about 10 kg. However, these reduced MD Slopes are typically observed only in products having geometric mean tensile strengths (GMT) less than about 1000 g/3″. Accordingly, there remains a need for tissue products having relatively high GMT, yet low MD Slopes.